Imagine
by RubyStevens
Summary: So basically, this will be a couple of imagines involving Jared, Sam, Jensen, Dean, Misha, Castiel, Mark, Crowley, Richard, Gabriel, Rob and maybe even Osric, we'll see what I came up with. So for all those imagines, the name of my OC is Alisha and her "actor" name is Natasha. Don't forget to tell me what you think about them.
1. Imagine NoPairing

**Imagine teaming with JJ, Sheppard and West to prank their fathers**

"Okay, are you ready, kids?" I asked in a hushed voice. They all giggled saying small yes, trying not to raise their voice. I make an "OK" sign to the sound guy. Not far from me, I could hear the laughing of the public. I turned the camera in my hand towards my face and when screaming of joy begin to fill the place I knew that the projector behind the boys was showing my face.

"Hi, everyone!" I wait until the public calm down a little before continuing. "So, you all knew that the character that I play in Supernatural, Alisha, was often prank by her brothers. Well, you can only imagine that in reality it is ten thousand times worse. The three monsters that you have in front of you never stop," The fans laughed a little while I could practically hear the indignation on Jared's face.

"Come on, Nath! It was only confetti!" Jensen was trying to bargain with me.

"Yeah. It was only confetti that I continue to find in my car even if it's been two weeks. And did you know that even Misha helped them. The only one who I thought would never betray me." I pouted. The crowd was fake gasping in playfulness which was kind of adorable. "Anyway, I thought 'Hey! Why not get revenge? So, boys, considerate this as payback. KIDS, GO GET THEM!" I shouted finally.

We all run on stage with our water guns. Shep was really adorable since the gun was bigger than himself. The fans were cheering, really enjoying our little fight. I was trying to defend the kids a little since I knew that if the guys got them it wouldn't last long before we lose. Each child was focusing on their father.

Suddenly I was being thrown over Jensen's shoulder. "I got her, guys." He shouted, confidant.

"That's what you think." I smiled. "Rescue!" At the signal, the children all run towards Jensen, beginning to tickle him so I could get off. The fans all laugh seeing the cuteness.

Finally, after shooting a little bit more, we finally stop, all out of breath. Taking a pause, smiles begin to crawl on our faces. "Jeez, that water was cold." Jared stated, while swinging his hair like a dog to get the water off.

"Hope so, I put ice in the guns." A chorus of clapping resound. Me and the kids go in front of the scene and take a dramatice bow when suddenly, Jensen caught my arms and Jared, my feet and drag me, rocking style, out of the scene, the kids running after them. So it only left Misha, looking awkwardly at everyone.

"That's how you make a fantastic exit, guys. So, I guess that means that this panel is finished, so goodbye everyone. Hope you enjoyed the show." He concludes in his Castiel's voice.


	2. Imagine JaredxOC

**Imagine teasing your boyfriend, Jared, about the fact that you're Team Dean**

It was almost the end of our panel. The producers thought it would be nice to do a panel with me, Jared and Jensen, all together. Since the beginning, it was grazing the apocalypse. I was always the one to bring them back on the subject because Jared was literally a five year-old and Jensen was just rolling with the flow.

Just waiting to have revenge on him, until the perfect question came up for me:

"Are you on Team Sam, or Team Dean?"

A smile crept on my lips. An annoyed groan from Jared resound in the mic. "Come on, you can't ask her that, it's clear that Nat is Team S…

"Team Dean!" I say with some enthusiasm. The crowd all begins to cheer loudly. Jensen was grinning ear to ear like me, and Jared was sending me a cute mocking bitchface.

"OK," he continues with a neutral tone. "Why?"

"Why what?" I play dumb.

"Well, why…" Redness was invading his cheeks.

"Oh, you mean why I think Dean is better than Sam?" I smirk devilishly. "Well, I mean Dean has more abs and pecs than Sam to begin with." I knew it wasn't true, just trying to joke a little bit.

"Yeah, thanks to Photoshop." Jensen was clearly astonished by Jared's comment. Both start flexing their arms, all the fans clapped, enjoying the show.

"Dean is more of a family guy. He protects more, and he didn't drink demon blood." Jensen yelled "Boom! Burn!"

"But, he isn't a tall loving moose like you." I concluded. The crowd awes at the chick-flick moment. We were close enough from each other, so I grab his chin and close our lips in a cute kiss.

Big happy screams filled the place along with laughter because of Jensen's fake disgust. I could feel Jared smiling before he says to my ear:

"I love you."


	3. Imagine Jensen'sDaughter

**Imagine being Jensen's daughter and you play a role in Supernatural in which your character is being beat up by Sam**

"Oh, Hell, NO!' I hear my father yells. I sigh, knowing exactly why he was angry. The new script was out and I and uncle Jared has already read it. "You're not gonna do that, Jared."

"Come on, Dad. It's just a beating scene." I whined.

"Just a b-b-beati-." His eyes widened. "Do you know how many times I received real punches because of a wrong move."

"Dad, it's uncle Jared. He won't hurt me. Tell him!" I turned toward Jared, needing help.

"I won't hurt her." He repeats. 'Everyone will be around, she receives the talk from Bobby and the stuntman. She's ready, she trusts me. Nothing will go wrong."

My father's jaw was still tight from anger.

* * *

"Sam! Stop!" I yell at the top of my lungs, tears rolling down my cheeks, adding credibility to the scene. Jared threw two more fake punches before a "CUT!" resounds next to us. At the same time, my uncle engulfed me in his arms in a bear hug.

"You're okay?" He asks, worried.

"Of course I am." I laugh off his concern.

"You should probably go see your father before he comes to kill me."

I smile as I head out towards his trailer. I knocked and he opens the door almost automatically. I jump to his neck giving him the biggest hug ever. "See," I grin. "Everything went alright."


End file.
